sick
by The DeVil's eyes
Summary: rasa sakit yang mendalam, sebaik dan sesabar apapun malaikat. saat dia disakiti secara terus menerus dia akan berubah mencadi devil, bahkan mereka dapat menjadi lebih mengerikan dari devil./ ini poetry alias puisi ya /haehyuk


**Disclaimer: **

**Milik diri mereka sendiri…,**

**Genre: **

**Poetry, angst(?)**

**Pair: broken!haehyuk**

**Rated: K+**

**WARNING: ini puisi yang sedikit dipanjang-panjangin bukan fanfic…, jadi jangan kecewa, maaf klo masih ada typo dan pemilihan kata yang kurang kreatif, tapi otak saya Cuma sampai di sini**

.

.

.

"_aku baik-baik saja…,"_

_Tak apa…, aku masih bisa bertahan…,_

_Tak apa…, jika kau membutuhkanku, aku ada di sini…,_

_Pergilah, cari apa yang kau inginkan…,_

_Aku akan tetap di sini…,_

_Bersama serpihan yang kumiliki…,_

_._

_._

_._

# # #

.

.

.

_Aku tersenyum, aku tersenyum diantara tiap tetes air mata yang terus membanjiri wajahku…,_

_Seharusnya aku bahagia…, tapi saat ini aku tak bisa merasakan apa pun…, bahkan rasa sakit…,_

_Apakah aku sudah jatuh sangat dalam? Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku hanya tahu jika semuanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini._

_Orang yang aku percaya sebagai penjaga hatiku…,_

_Telah membuang hatiku begitu saja…,_

_Seharusnya aku tahu…, ini akan terjadi…,_

_Ini semua salahku…,_

_Salahku yang sudah terlalu angkuh dan tidak bisa melihat kenyataan…,_

_Melihat kalau sejak awal aku selalu sendiri dan akan selamanya begitu…,_

_Tidak hanya sendiri, aku bahkan tidak memiliki tempat yang pantas untuk keberadaanku…,_

_Rasanya…, aku iri terhadap sampah…,_

_Bahkan sampah pun sudah memiliki tempat di mana seharusnya dia berada…,_

_Tetapi aku tidak memiliki tempat yang pantas untuk keberadaanku…,_

_Menyedihkan…,_

**Lalu kenapa sekarang kau tersenyum?**

_Karena hanya dengan senyuman ini aku bisa yakin kalau aku masih seorang manusia dan bukannya robot…,_

_Hanya dengan senyuman ini aku yakin kalau aku berbeda dengan peralatan modern yang dijalankan oleh mesin…,_

_Dan hanya dengan senyuman ini aku yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan menghadapi semua yang terjadi…,_

**Bahkan setelah semua hal ini?**

_Aku rasa tidak...,_

_Aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bukan robot,  
_

_Tapi saat ini aku sadar, aku tidak lebih dari sebuah robot.  
_

.

.

.

#Lee Hyukjae POV

Aku tersenyum, aku keluar dari asrama ini dengan senyumku. Aku menghadapi semua perkataan orang tentangku dengan tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tentang apa, bagiku semuanya sama. Dan begitu pula bagi mereka, mereka tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan adalah sesuatu yang benar atau salah.

"Kau dengar, akhirnya anak pembawa sial itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka sukai dari membicarakan hal itu secara berulang-ulang. Aku sudah mendengar hal itu sejak dahulu sejak aku pertama kali dapat mengingat, dan sampai saat ini, saat aku berumur 17 tahun aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas, karena mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku, mereka memebicarakan hal itu seakan-akan aku tidak ada.

Ah, aku lupa. Bagi mereka semua aku memang tidak ada.

"Kau benar, dan kau tahu satu minggu lalu akhirnya Donghae akhirnya mengakhiri hubungan mereka!"

"Benarkah? Sudah seharusnya Donghae melakukan itu sejak dulu. Aku takut Donghae terkena getah sial karena berdekatan dengan makhluk itu."

Aku tetap tersenyum sambil membawa satu tas yang berisi seluruh barang yang aku miliki. Aku bisa melihat Donghae yang sedang bersama dengan teman-temannya di hadapanku, menatapku dengan tatapan menyesal. Aku tidak mengeri dia menyesal karena apa, karena memutuskanku atau membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini.

Aku melewatinya begitu saja, aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa menahan semua perasaanku jika harus melihat wajahnya lebih lama dari satu detik. Maka dari itu aku memilih untuk melewatinya begitu saja, dan menyembunyikan semua kemarahan dan kesedihan yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama, akhirnya aku bisa melewati gerbang sekolah ini. Selamat tinggal masa lalu…,

Dan tepat sejak aku melewati gerbang itu, saat itu juga senyum menghilang dari diriku.

Saat ini aku sudah resmi keluar dari sekolah itu dan saat ini juga aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sembunyi dan menghadapi kejamnya dunia dengan mata terbuka. Dan aku juga berjanji mulai saat itu juga aku akan hidup hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

End

_a/n: adakah yang mau membaca puisi ini? Ini puisi yang aku buat dalam keadaan galau disela-sela masa hiatus aku gara-gara terserang WB…,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Salam hangat, Vi-chan._


End file.
